


I've been waiting for you all my life, tell me, is this reality or fiction?

by CherryColaForCB



Category: F the Prom (2017), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Love, Fluff and Angst, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryColaForCB/pseuds/CherryColaForCB
Summary: They had the perfect plan. Just ruin the prom for the idiots of Riverdale High school: Cheryl Blossom, Reggie Mantle, Josie McCoy, and others. But Toni didn't like it, didn't like it at all. She was popular, but never friendly with the other elite. She had freedom of choice; she was not chasing fashion, friends with cool guys, met with her lovely girlfriend. That was all she needed, but her friends, and her girlfriend simply could not wait to take revenge on the elite. Especially Cheryl Blossom. Oh, yeah, especially her.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first works that I was inspired by viewing "Fuck the Prom" with Mads. The plot of the film, of course, second-rate, but, why not submit a favorite pairing in that universe? Hope you guys like it. Let me know if you want to continue.

They had the perfect plan. Just ruin the prom for the idiots of Riverdale High school: Cheryl Blossom, Reggie Mantle, Josie McCoy, and others. But Toni didn't like it, didn't like it at all. She was popular, but never friendly with the other elite. She had freedom of choice; she was not chasing fashion, friends with cool guys, met with her lovely girlfriend. That was all she needed, but her friends, and her girlfriend simply could not wait to take revenge on the elite. Especially Cheryl Blossom. Oh, yeah, especially her.

Toni sat on the couch, eating popcorn and watching TV. Behind her at the table was a group of guys who came up with a plan of action for revenge. Topaz occasionally chuckled, hearing some ideas, but obediently kept silent, so as not to upset her girlfriend. The girl was distracted by her phone and opened the message that came from an unfamiliar number.

“Hey. I want you to go to prom with me.”

Attached to the message was a photograph of a half-naked Cheryl. The girl examined the photo. She was a little ashamed that she hadn't deleted it as soon as she opened it, but Cheryl was hot as hell.

“Hey, City, can you come?” Toni turned, beckoning to her girlfriend. “Look.”

She held out her phone to girl.

“Oh, my God. I'll kill that bitch. Well, she can't be such a bitch and send nudes to other people's girlfriends.”

“Come on, just a picture. Don't sulk, baby.”

Toni took her hand and pulled her into her lap.

“You know Cheryl, the Queen of attention.”

“Yes, but it's mean. She knows perfectly well that we're dating, and then she decides to take you away from me? You deleted the photo?”

A hint of disbelief crept into City’s question. And she was right, because Toni hadn't done it yet, but she promised herself she would later.

“Certainly. Why don't you drop your revenge plans for a while and watch a movie with me?”

Felicity nodded and climbed down from her girl's lap. She sat beside her on the couch, resting her head on her shoulder. Toni returned her attention to the television, but she couldn't concentrate for long. Felicity jumped as if her stung.

“OMG! Guys, get in here.”

Maddie, Cole, and Abby stopped what they were doing and walked over to the girls.

“Cheryl sent Toni nudes and asked her to go to the prom with her. I was thinking, what if you say yes?”

Now she was looking straight at Toni, who didn't understand anything.

“What? Going to prom with Blossom? Are you crazy?”

“No, listen. It'll be the perfect revenge plan, when you say yes, she'll be happy, and then you'll dump her in front of everyone. It's perfect.”

Everyone began to agree with the crazy idea of the curly-haired girl, and no one even noticed that Topaz got up from the couch, grabbed her jacket from the back of a chair and went out into the street. She needed air, and nothing would have helped her better than an evening stroll with cigarette smoke filling her lungs. What had she come to? Or should say what Felicity had come to? Her favorite girl, with whom she had been happy in a relationship for more than a year, was now turning into a vengeful villain. But, the most offensive thing is that she is ready to exchange their one-in-a-lifetime graduation for a stupid revenge on a red-haired beauty?

Toni didn't know why City and Cheryl had been feuding for years: she didn't talk to Cheryl much, just a few words in class or in the cafeteria, and her girlfriend refused to comment on anything about Blossom.

Toni lit one of her last remaining menthol cigarettes. City hated the smell, so she tried to wean Toni off to smoke, but girl surreptitiously still polluting her body with such pleasant nicotine. She shivered slightly in the breeze, pulling her black leather jacket tighter around her. By giving up her bike today, she'd given up the chance to get home fast.

The cell phone in her pocket vibrated. It was definitely Felicity, so Topaz didn't bother to answer.

She wandered The Northside at night for about an hour before turning onto the highway to take the shortcut home. She lived in the South, poorer part of town, so many of the students, and Toni herself, did not understand how she could become popular. But to spite the envious, she became and did not even make any effort.

Her hands were a little red from the cold, and she had to put them in her pockets. She could already see the faint glow of the streetlight above her uncle's trailer, and for some reason she wanted desperately to turn and walk away… But she had nowhere else to go. She liked to stay at City's place so she wouldn't have to fight with her only relative, but tonight she couldn't afford to give up. Let her girl think until tomorrow and realize she's wrong about strategy.

Cheryl didn't evoke any emotion in Toni, not even the proverbial hatred. Topaz couldn't afford to be forced to go to prom with a girl she didn't love. She wanted to share this beautiful moment with Felicity, but apparently this was no matter for Stufts.

Toni went to the iron door and knocked softly. There was a clatter of glass inside: it was her uncle coming through the small living room, where there must have been a pile of empty beer bottles. She hadn't slept here in almost a week and could only guess at the mess inside. Jake opened the door, eyeing his niece.

“You're been out enough, slut? Your Northside girlfriend kicked you out? And now you think you can just show up here in the middle of the night?”

How she hated him. All the constant drinking, the unsavory-looking girls her uncle had brought to the trailer too often, the insults Toni, at seventeen, hardly deserved. She cleared her throat to keep the tremor out of her voice. She was terrified of him, because he was three times her size and always drunk.

“Can I stay at your place tonight, please?”

He grunted, glancing over his shoulder. Apparently now he has another girlfriend, and to spend time on the Topaz he didn't want.

“Whatever, but don't let me see you sleeping until you've cleaned up.”

She nodded slightly, and Jake turned his attention back to the room. Topaz went quietly inside, not daring to turn on the light, because it could easily get under the door of the bastard’s room and pisses him off. The trailer was hot and smelled of alcohol. Toni took off her boots and jacket and left them by the door so she could leave at first light in the morning. As her vision adjusted to the darkness, Toni assessed the situation. Empty bottles littered the living room floor, her little nightly retreat, and dirty dishes and pizza boxes filled the surface of the table and sink. Toni took a deep breath, choking back her retching and tears, and began to clean up.

****

The rays of the sun shone mercilessly into the face of the pink-haired girl. She rolled onto her side, but that was a mistake, because the next thing she knew, the floor was hard. Her couch was very narrow and small, just right for her height, but she wasn't used to complaining. Toni fumbled for the phone on the coffee table and checked the time.

It was about six o'clock in the morning, and the screen showed a dozen missed calls and messages from City. Topaz deliberately put the phone on silent mode, so as not to disturb her uncle and not to put pressure on her psyche. She couldn't remember what time she'd fallen asleep, but she was sleepy. She'd cleaned the trailer room to a shine, but she knew she wouldn't even get a thank-you. Moreover, she will find here such a mess in a few days. The girl worked so hard at the bar on the Southside to save money. Her only dream was to leave Riverdale forever. There was nothing to keep her here, just take the Felicity and fly to adventure.

Toni got up from the floor and went to the sink to wash and brush her teeth. She found a blackened banana in the dirty and no longer white refrigerator and ate it instead of a full Breakfast. To get to school it would not be difficult, because her bike was nearby, so she took her things, decided to find her transport and go to the diner.

It was early so there was almost no one in Pop's. She spotted Sheriff Keller, who went for an early run, and some Jock boys from her school. There was also a waiter, and Pop Tate was always at the checkout.

“Hello, Mr. Tate. Can I have some fries and a cocktail?”

“Of course, miss Topaz.”

Toni wished she had a grandfather like that. Once she had a loving mother and father, and now she was left all alone. Felicity needed her, but after last night's incident, Toni didn't know if Felicity wanted a happy relationship or a revenge plan.

Toni glanced at her watch: first period was still over an hour away, so she took the nearest table by the window, waited for her order, and began to eat. With nothing to do, she watched the city slowly awaken. Cars began to move more briskly along the roads, people hurrying about their business, only Toni was in no hurry. The phone was silent, which meant even City didn't want to fight for her.

The bell over the front door rang, and Topaz glanced reluctantly over her shoulder. She immediately turned back, noticing her girlfriend in the doorway. She failed to hide under the table.

“Hiding in Pop's? You should have breakfast in the woods if you didn't want to see me.”

“I'm not avoiding you.” Toni crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to look at Fel.

“Say it to yourself, Topaz.” Felicity sat down across from her girlfriend. She picked up cocktail glass and took a sip. “Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

“You didn't notice I was gone for half an hour. I think you had more important things to do than my absence.”

“You're acting like a little kid, Toni. It's infuriating, by the way. I don't understand why this prom is so important to you. It's just a school disco where couples go to cuddle. We can do this anytime, anywhere. And to go to graduation with Cheryl, for whom this, as the meaning of life, in my opinion, is much more important.”

Toni bit her tongue, knowing it was useless to argue with City. Her heart ached with the knowledge that Felicity didn't give a damn what her girlfriend thought. Topaz took a deep breath.

“You know, I agree.”

She didn't know what she was doing. She would have to prove her sincerity to Cheryl: date her, kiss her, maybe even... She blushed, and then recovered her composure.

“But it will be on my terms. If you want me to take it out on Cheryl's feelings, we have to break up.”

Before Felicity could say a word, Toni beat her to it.

“Everything has to look real. If she suspects we're playing her, your magic plans will fail.”

“You're right, in a way. But remember, if I see you do anything dirty to her, we'll be break up for real. You don't have to fuck her to take her dancing in three weeks.”

Toni bit the inside of her cheek until it bled. City was so rude, so determined about the idea. It made her furious, and she wanted to do to Cheryl everything her girlfriend had forbidden her to do. But Toni pulled herself together and remembered that no matter how bad City said Cheryl was, she didn't deserve to be treated like this. She doesn't even know what she's really like.

“I've got to go. See you this time tomorrow.. I'll tell you about my progress.”

Topaz tossed a crumpled ten bucks onto the table and left the place. She didn't want to look at Felicity for another second. She didn't recognize her little girl, and she was in unbearable pain.

****

Toni noticed Cheryl, entering the locker room of cheerleaders. The girl did not stand on ceremony, preferring to understand it will be difficult or easy, immediately. Topaz followed, finding Cheryl already changing into her cheerleading uniform. Toni leaned on the iron locker at the entrance and, making the sassy facial expression, awkward coughed. Cheryl dropped her uniform skirt to the floor and whirled around, covering her underwear with her hands.

“What are you doing here, Topaz? I don't remember inviting you to the cheerleading squad!”

Toni bit her lip, her eyes running over the gorgeous cheerleader figure she was trying to hide under her palms.

“And I remember you sending me a gorgeous picture yesterday. Except your underwear wasn't the same color.”

Color flooded Cheryl's cheeks, and Toni liked it. Blossom was insanely sexy, she knew it, the whole school knew it, but she was still embarrassed. It showed her humanity, which, according to City, she had lost in the womb.

“I can bring you that underwear if you like it so much.” Cheryl grinned as she picked up her skirt from the floor.

“I admit I was impressed. But the real surprise would be what it hides.”

“Aren't you afraid that your girlfriend will overhear and spank you for such behavior?”

“We broke up, Cher-Cher.”

Toni began to move closer, running her fingers over the lockers.

“Don't bullshit me. Yesterday, you were making out in front of everyone in the school cafeteria, and today, you want me to believe you broke up? You dated for a fucking year, didn't you?”

Topaz nervously began to think of her next line. Cheryl was hot as hell, but that didn't change the fact that she had a sharp mind. Not every beauty of their school could boast of it (no one, to be exact). Toni didn't know anyone except Cheryl and City who had a GPA above four and a half. Well, she didn't know the names of all the geeks, of course.

“City and I had a huge fight, and I'd be lying if I said you didn't have a hand in it.”

Toni came much closer, running her fingers up Cheryl's arm, stopping at her forearm.

“Are you saying all I had to do was send you a photo?”

“I want to say exactly that. In general…” Toni put her hands in her pockets. “All I came to say was that I was seriously considering your offer. Would you like to discuss it over a couple of cocktails?”

Toni bit her lip, trying to look into the brown eyes instead of the blood-red bra.

“Pop's at six?”

“I'll wait for you there, beautiful.”

Toni smiled as she left the locker room. Her smile faded as the door closed behind her. What the hell was she doing? There, alone with Blossom, her brain seemed to melt or shut off altogether. The redhead's hot body beckoned as if it were the strongest magnet on the planet. But Topaz knew that if she let her hormones run wild, she would lose the one person she loved forever. The next point of her plan was to prove to Cheryl the purity of her intentions. To play her part perfectly.

****

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

Cheryl arrived at the diner a little after six, but Toni didn't regret the time. Blossom was as chic as ever, her knee-length red dress clinging to her figure, perfectly highlighting the most appetizing forms. She sat down on the couch opposite Toni, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You can't wait to talk to me, can you, Cheryl?”

The redhead grunted, beckoning to the waiter and ordering a drink.

“Are you starting to talk, or am I not even trying to waste time with you?”

“You're the one who texted me yesterday, so I'd like to know why it's so important for you to come with me?”

Toni could have sworn that, for a split second, she saw the fear in girl’s brown eyes.

“You're popular. Doesn’t everyone want to date popular people?”

Cheryl was absorbed in the menu, although it was clear that this was only a distraction.

“I don't want to.” Toni shrugged, sipping her drink through a straw. She deliberately wrapped her lips around the straw, watching as the redhead swallowed nervously.

If ten minutes ago, Toni's main task was to assure Cheryl of the sincerity of her intentions, now she seems to have forgotten about the main plan. All she could think about was Cheryl's strange reaction to her. Cheryl looked away as her own cocktail appeared in front of her. Cherry.

“Well, your girlfriend does, doesn't she?”

“My ex-girlfriend, you mean?” It was unusual for Topaz to call Felicity her ex-girlfriend, because she didn't want to leave. But the more she said it, the easier it would be for her to believe it for a while. All the more likely Cher would believe her.

“It's weird, actually. Don't think I'm stupid enough to believe you left Stufts. Or that she left you.”

Cheryl stared into her glass and stirred the contents with a straw. The girl's expression changed: her brows drew together, and her lips drew into a thin line.

“She told every fucking second of every day that you were the happiest couple in the world.”

Toni frowned too. Either Cheryl was a great actress or she was really worried about something.

“Um... You okay?”

Blossom looked up at Toni, and she saw the false smile on red-haired’s lips.

“You wanted to talk? Have you found out everything you need to know? Can I go?”

“Actually…” Toni considered, trying to stretch the conversation out. Cheryl didn't trust her. Even if she did agree to go with her, it was not certain that City's plan would not be foiled by some freak accident. “I'd like to know exactly how it goes.”

“Principal Weatherbee has entrusted me, as President of the school, with running the event. I'm gonna prep the gym for prom.” Blossom was bored. She rested her chin on her hand, stirring the unfortunate cocktail she had no intention of tasting.

“Like, set the stage and everything?”

“Like yes.” Blossom smiled.

“You gonna do it all by yourself?” Toni crossed her fingers under the table so that her fleeting idea would come true. That would be perfect. If she could help Cheryl, she could ingratiate herself.

She also found it incredibly strange that Cheryl was so distant. All Topaz was afraid of was that Cheryl would come on to her at every opportunity, and here she was so distant. It hurt Topaz a little.

“I'll find some idiots from the football team, I guess. If they don't agree, I'll just ask the Director to push them.”

“You know, I can help you.” Toni smiled sweetly when Cheryl glanced at her.

“I don't think you can get any of the football players to help me, tiny.” Cheryl chuckled.

“Thanks.” Topaz put her hand over her heart. “You hurt my feelings, Cheryl. But I meant I can help myself. Hang up the decorations, put something away, whatever you say.”

Blossom looked at Toni incredulously.

“Yeah, sure. I don't believe it. Toni, what do you want? I sent you that photo to annoy Felicity, let's be honest. I didn't expect you to react. Why don't we just forget about it and go on with our lives?”

Blossom didn't wait for an answer. She put some small banknotes on the table, stood up, straightened her clothes, and just walked away.

Toni didn't come to her senses until the doorbell rang.

She did not follow her. Topaz sat with her fingers in her hair, thinking.

Cheryl didn't seem as fucking selfish as City had described her. But she wasn't an angel either, judging by her actions: constant bullying her classmates, defiant behavior, and rudeness.

But was it worth fighting if Cheryl didn't agree? Would she even agree?

It was too much for Toni. She lowered her head to the hard surface of the table, letting out a long moan. Yesterday everything was insanely simple and good, and today has changed beyond recognition. But it was hard to deny that Toni was no longer eager to succeed. She was eager to prove to Cheryl that she couldn't resist.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think)

The next morning, Toni didn't go to the cafe as she promised. She had nothing to brag about in front of the City, because she had not achieved success. Just less than three weeks left. She needed to speed up, if not to make Cheryl fall in love with her, then at least make friends with her. All her time was to be spent on the President of the school. And it was easier not to see Сity. That way there was less chance she wanted to touch or kiss her girlfriend in the hallway. As for school? Apparently with her part Felicity did a good job: everybody at school was talking about the fact that the main sweet couple broke up. The curious stares of the gossips now followed her every step of the way, making her want to disappear.

She hadn't seen Cheryl all day, and she was beginning to think it was a completely useless day. But when all her classes were over, she allowed herself to walk past the gym, just in case. The jackpot was waiting for her. She heard Blossom's loud commander voice from the corridor. For some reason, it made Topaz smile. She pushed open the door and found herself in a room filled with people. There didn't seem to be any need for help, but Cheryl was annoyed. She shouted loudly at anyone who approached her for instructions. She was upset and even looked different. There was no glittering attire; only the uniform of Riverdale's river vixens and her hair was pulled back in a bun instead of flowing down her back as it had the day before.

Toni gripped the strap of her bag over her shoulder and stepped closer.

“Avoiding me, Cher-Cher?” The redhead flinched and turned toward the source of the voice.

"What do you want, Topaz? Can't you see I'm busy?" A boy approached the girls. “What don't you understand, Marcus? I've made it very clear that you and Peter are to move all the benches to the warehouse. You think we can do something decent if half the gym is filled with benches? No! Understand me?” 

The boy nodded fearfully and disappeared from sight. Cheryl exhaled nervously as she flipped through the pages of the large black notebook she was holding. Her eyes flickered over the lines, and her lips closed. She was so focused that she seemed to have forgotten all about Toni.

“Cheryl?”

“You still here?” Blossom said angrily.

“I wasn't even going to leave.” Toni saw the redhead's things on one of the tables and stepped back for a moment to toss her bag in as well.

“Toni, God, can you just leave me alone? Can someone at least stay out of my way today? I haven't been able to do anything in three fucking weeks, and every other one is trying to do their bit.”

“I won't bother you; just tell me how I can help. I sincerely want to help.” Toni didn't even have to lie, because she saw how hard Cheryl gets her presidency. Topaz put a hand on the taller girl's shoulder.  
Blossom squeezed her eyes shut, the muscles in her jaw working. Toni waited for Blossom to hit her or scream in her face. But that didn't happen.

“Okay.” Cheryl's voice trailed off, so she cleared her throat awkwardly. “If you don't mind helping, I think you might be useful here.”

She came closer, standing shoulder to shoulder with Toni and showing girl her plans. In a perfectly black notebook, Toni saw all sorts of sketches of the layout with various notes. Cheryl's handwriting was perfectly even, and her sketches were astounding. Toni couldn't even contain her reaction.

“Wow.” Topaz ran her fingers over the drawing of the main platform of the evening.

“Do you like it?” Cheryl's surprised tone brought Topaz back to reality.

“How can you think anyone wouldn't like that? You studied somewhere? I mean, wow, I can't even draw a straight line. And here, to draw it all so clearly. Did you make this all up by yourself?”

Toni could see Cheryl beginning to look embarrassed. Had no one praised her before? But that's impossible!

“Yes, actually.” Cheryl's cheeks reddened. “It took me a long time to come up with everything because I wanted my own perfect prom. I was immensely grateful to Director Weatherbee for letting me make it happen.”

“So, what should I do?”

Cheryl walked over to the desk, pulling a blank sheet out of her notebook and starting to write a list. She also took money out of a special envelope and returned to Toni.

“Here's the list and the money. Can you go and buy all this? We can start decorating now and leave the platform for next week.”

“I'll do it, Cheryl.” 

Toni smiled at Blossom's fleeting smile. The girl was about to leave, so Cheryl went back to her management. But Toni wasn't walking out of the gym to angry shouts, and this she regarded a bit its of the credit.

-

She liked to go shopping, probably for the first time. The list was not too long, which she was glad of, because it would be awkward to carry a bunch of packages on a bike. Anyway, she bought a variety of beads, artificial flowers, ribbon, streamers, and all that was possible to decorate the room. Toni wanted to do her bit, but then she realized that Cheryl's tastes and her own were oddly similar. She liked everything, especially to colors. Cheryl was aesthetically perfect. Why she was not engaged in the art class, and spent her strength and time on cheerleading, it was a secret for a girl.

Although she liked to choose all this tinsel, but she was busy enough time. She realized that she had been in the store for more than an hour and a half, that's why she was speeding on the way back not once. Loaded up with bags, Toni stumbled into the gym, praying she didn't knock anyone over.

But no one was there. Almost no one.

“Um, where is everyone?” Cheryl was sitting at the table where Topaz had gone to put the bags on the floor. 

“Everyone left about an hour ago. I can't keep them any longer than six. Everyone has their own business. The more kids will not get home in the dark. You never know what kind of trouble they get into.” Blossom shrugged, continuing to take notes on something obviously important. “I thought you left too. Took my money and left.”

“Is that what you think of me?” Toni pulled out a nearby chair and sat down.

“You've been gone a long time, you know.”

“And you made a hard list, you know.” Topaz mimicked. “I had to drive around three stores.”

“Thank you.” Cheryl sighed, putting her pen down and rubbing her eyes wearily. She put her hand on the back of her neck and massaged it gently.

Topaz had a strange idea, one she would have regretted if I could think straight around this girl. Toni rose from her chair, stepping around Cheryl to stand behind her. Blossom turned her head, looking at her blankly.

“Can I...?” Toni put her hands on the redhead's shoulders, squeezing lightly.

“I don't think…” Toni pressed lightly with her fingers, immediately relaxing her grip. “Mmm…”

Blossom rolled her eyes in pleasure. Toni felt as if she'd been doused with a bucket of cold water, but she continued to gently massage the girl's stiff shoulders. Cheryl kept her eyes closed, biting her lip. Topaz couldn't look at Blossom's peaceful expression without her heart pounding.

“You didn't send me shopping to get rid of me, did you?” Toni switched to her neck, running her fingers over it and back to her shoulders, brushing her collarbones. 

Blossom exhaled.

“Guilty. But you can't prove it.” Cheryl put a palm on Toni's hand to stop her. “Enough, Toni.”

The redhead rose from her chair, looking anywhere but at Topaz.

“Thanks, but I think you should go home. It's late, so you shouldn't stay here.”

“Will you stay?” Toni was a little embarrassed by her behavior, but she wasn't sorry. Not now, anyway.

“The balloons we will hang in the last week, but the rest of the decorations need to start hanging now. The room is large, and I can only expect help for a few hours. Lessons have not been canceled.”

“You know what?” Toni thought for a moment, though she couldn't think with Cheryl around. “I'm in no hurry to get home today. Why don't you show me where to hang it?”

“With your height? I'm afraid I'll have to get a ladder.” Cheryl looked down at her feet, trying not to smile.

“Gosh, growth jokes last forever.” Toni frowned. “I saw the ladder over there.” She pointed to the other side of the gym. “Do you want me to start hanging everything to my taste?”

Topaz threateningly took the "Happy prom" garland out of the bag and walked to the nearest wall.

“Okay, wait. I will lead the process.” 

Toni raised her fist in the air.

“I knew you wouldn't last long. You're a control freak.”

“Nothing like that.” Cheryl protested, laughing. “You're exaggerating.”

“Come on, admit it.” Toni laughed, and Cheryl joined in.

****

Cheryl and Toni finished late, though they didn't decorate a quarter of the room. Although everything went slowly, but fruitfully. At least they were having fun. Toni kept joking to keep Cheryl from getting upset. And she could do it because too much worried about, as City said, simple disco. Stufts was right about one thing: it was the event of a lifetime for Cheryl. 

It was almost ten o'clock when they reached the parking lot. It was dark and deserted. Topaz was sleepy, and she was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

“You're tired of me, aren't you?” Cheryl grinned as she walked to her car and opened the driver's door.

“Oh, no, of course not. I just didn't get enough sleep. And now I have to go to work.”

“Why didn't you tell me? All your stupid pride? Maybe you shouldn't drive your bike like this.” Blossom looked worried, which pleased Toni.

“I'm fine, Cher-Cher.”

“Stop calling me like that.”

“Don't you like it?” Toni took out her helmet and put it on, raising the safety glass. “You like it. I can tell by your happy face.”

“In your dreams, Topaz.” Cheryl rolled her eyes and tossed everything into the backseat of the convertible.

“Are you some kind of psychic? How did you know about my dreams?” 

“See you tomorrow, Toni.” 

Cheryl started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Definitely see you around.” Toni got on the bike. Her head was full of thoughts. The last few hours have been amazing. She hasn't spoken to Cheryl Blossom for so long in the four years she's been at Riverdale high school. It was an oversight. They talked a little about something serious, because Cheryl would never open up to her so early; she was too closed, really. But it was nice to see not such a bitch in this girl.

But Topaz was tired. It had been a long time since she'd had such a busy day.

She started the bike and pulled out onto the main road. Her shift at the bar had already started, but she'd sacrificed a couple of dollars of her salary to stay with Blossom. Most of all, the girl was hoping that Felicity won't show up in a bar.

She had missed her, of course, but she didn't want to go back to talking about revenge now. And she had a four-hour shift to work.

-

The girl was reached to the White Wyrm not without incident. Cheryl was right when she said she shouldn't be driving her bike like this. But she knew what she was getting at. She would have offered to let her down, and Toni didn't want Blossom to be put off by the environment Toni plunged into every day. It is unlikely that the red-haired head pops up thoughts that the popular girl Toni Topaz practically lives in a trailer dump with her uncle and is in a dangerous gang.

Toni pulled into the parking lot, barely finding a space among her gang's bikes. The girl practically ran into the bar, pulling her hair into a tight high ponytail and taking off her jacket. She thanked Mike, her replacement, and relieved him at the bar counter.

People, who want to buy strong drinks, were not so much, so she was able to devote some time to her close friends. She was friends with Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead for a long time. All of them except Jug hadn't been able to get into Riverdale high school, so Toni could only socialize with them outside of the school. Apparently the principal was afraid of their reputation, so many Southside students were forced to drop out after the school on the South side closed. 

“Hey, tiny.” Sweet Pea was already a little drunk, so he smiled good-naturedly and patted Toni on the shoulder.

Jughead and Fangs said Hello too and sat down at the bar.

“Where have you been, Topaz? Making out with your girlfriend again?” Sweet Pea smiled cheekily. He's the one who's been picking on Toni about her relationship with the Northside girl. Jug was dating Betty Cooper, and Fangs was secretly courting the Sheriff's son. But no one but their little group knew about it.

“No, she worked. Don't you?” Jug lifted his drink and looked pointedly at her.

“I was helping someone with something, let's just say.” Toni picked up a rag to keep herself occupied and began wiping the counter.

“I've seen you help.” Sweet Pea and Fangs looked from the boy to the girl.

“Will someone enlighten us?” Fogarty said.

“Cheryl Blossom, Toni?”

“This is Felicity's plan, okay? I just need to ingratiate myself.”

“Oh, our girl's not as clean as she looks?” Pea laughed as he drained his beer.

“I'm going to hit you with this rag.” Toni raised her hand for show, smiling.

“So what's the plan?” Jughead asked.

“I can't tell you, I'm sorry. It's just, I promised City I'd help with it.”

“Okay, whatever.” Jughead shrugged. He didn't like it, and Toni noticed it. He was the leader of their improvised young gang and did not like when the guys got involved in questionable affairs. And the girl herself was no longer delighted. Felicity had to explain her hatred to girl, or she would simply refuse. Cheryl wasn't the least bit of a bitch, and it would be mean to spoil her party for nothing.  
“Well, since you're on good terms with Blossom now, can you take some pictures for the paper? She won't let me in the middle of it, and you're her best friend now.”

“So, what kind of chick is this? Is she cute?” Sweet Pea loved to talk about beautiful girls. Even more, he liked to seduce girls from Northside. Before Toni knew it, her voice had stopped being playful.

“It's none of your business, Sweets.”

“Come on, I won't hurt your lady.”

“So what about the photos?”

Topaz wanted to scream. For some reason, everyone wanted to press her. Everyone wanted something from her. But on the other hand, she'd gotten into it herself, and she'd gotten used to it.

“Yes, I do it.”

“Well, I still don't get it.” The tall guy's garrulous, drunken tongue was loosening more and more as the temperature of alcohol in his blood rose. “Are you dating with Blossom now? Or are you still with your previous girlfriend?”

“Yes, Toni, I'm interested too!” 

Topaz practically groaned in frustration. Somehow she hadn't noticed that there was one more northerner in the bar. It was he girlfriend. 

“Hi, Felicity.” Guys said Hello and hurried hide away from possible conflict. Only Sweet Pea was rambling and laughing for a few more minutes before Jug and Fangs helped him out.

“Fel.” Toni smiled nervously as she poured a soda and set it in front of her.

“You didn't come this morning.”

“I had nothing to tell you. Cheryl blew me off yesterday.”

“So my plan failed?” Toni wasn't sure if her girlfriend was happy or upset.

“Well, I don't think it would have worked out that fast. She wasn't planning on going to prom with me, but I would talk her into it if you want.”

Topaz prayed Felicity wouldn't change her mind. The prospect of getting to know Blossom was damned tempting now, but being with City and getting to know Cheryl were incompatible.

“I do.”

“But Fel if you want me to, I need to know why. You don't have to tell me Cheryl's a bitch. I need the real reason to hate her.”

It was obvious that Stufts didn't want to talk about it for the world. She sipped her soda, her eyes darting around the room.

“Look, can we just forget it?” Toni gasped. “Maddie and I will think of something more worthwhile than just breaking heart of that bitch. Moreover, if you want to go to prom with me.”

“I want? So it's just a sound to you?”

Felicity got up from her chair and walked around the bar, stopping behind Toni and putting her arm around her waist.

“That's not what I meant, you know.” She kissed Toni's neck, trying to distract her.

“No, I don't. I don't know what you want anymore. You stopped sharing everything with me like you used to, City. You spend all your time with the guys, and I've become nothing to you. Even this plan, you absolutely didn't ask me.”

Felicity turned Topaz to face to her.

“Do you love me, Toni?” She asked so sharply and even rudely, that Toni taken aback. But she always knew what to say.

“Yes.”

“Tell me that.”

“I love you.”

“Then why do you doubt me? Doubt us? Hm? Don't you dare do that.”

Stufts pulled Toni for a kiss, placing a hand on the back of her neck. She kissed her back, but all she could think of was City's last words. She asked Toni to tell that she loves her. But she did not return it at all.


	3. 3

Topaz didn't know if City wanted her to keep in touch with Cheryl or not. But she wanted it herself, so the morning brought to school camera. There, she learned that Blossom had politely taken her out from classes for the day. At all, girl was happy. She got back to the trailer around three in the morning, and of course she hadn't had time to sleep or eat, let alone do her homework, so skipping class was a gift.

Topaz found Cheryl in the same gym, but she was alone. She was completely alone, standing on a ladder and trying to attach a large star-shaped garland in the upper corner of the room. Toni arrived just in time to see the star fall. Cheryl managed only to scream, and Topaz managed to catch the expensive decoration before it met the floor.

“Hi! Didn't your star just fall from the sky?” Toni smiled as she handed it to her.

“Hey. It’s mine, actually, thank you.” 

“So, what do we plan on doing all day?” Toni smiled knowingly, her eyebrows twitching.

“I was planning on working, but if you have a better offer…” Cheryl laughed. “I hope you don't mind me taking you out from classes. I should have asked you, but we just worked so well together yesterday. I thought you understood me perfectly.”

“Glad to hear it.” Cheryl's words, sincere words, brought warmth to her stomach, but Toni ignored it. “And are you kidding? Spend the day with you or spend it in class? I'm all for you.”

“Great, can you help me with this star? I've been working on it for fifteen minutes, and I still can't get it straight.”

The girl climbed down the ladder, giving way to Topaz.

“You certainly didn't wait for me in vain. I'm good at it. Not with straight, because I’m obviously not straight, but I have a good taste. Can you hold it?”

Toni handed the camera hanging around her neck to Cheryl, who was still smiling from her joke. She was beginning to enjoy small victories, such as bringing a smile to the redhead's face.

“You are a photographer?”

“Kinda.” Toni grinned, looking at the wall and wondering how best to place the decorations there. “I'm only taking photos for my own collection. Sometimes I also help Jones with the newspaper. He asked to take pictures to write an article in preparation for prom.” 

“Will you show me your pictures sometime?”

Toni mused. She probably wouldn't, because she hadn't even shown it to her girlfriend. But she decided not dear tragedy.

“Let's look at your behavior.”

Topaz, finally, has found an ideal position and has attached star in, after it, going down on the floor.

“How about it?”

Cheryl moved a little farther away, a thoughtful look on her face.

“You're not perfect, but I like it.”

“So, I help her here, gratuitously, and she can't admit that I do something better than she.” Toni took the camera from Cheryl and hung it back up.

“Gratuitously? You want something for your help?”

“Well, you could go to the cinema with me, don't you think?” Toni was joking because Cheryl would no doubt refuse.

“If you want it.” Cheryl gave a little shrug, as if Toni hadn't just asked her out on... on a date?

“No, you can't be serious! Would you really do that?”

“Only if you don't hit on me.” Blossom smiled, then seemed to realize something and stopped.

“I can't promise, Cher-Cher. Now stand back and let me capture my beautiful work.”

Cheryl snorted and stepped aside, beginning to unpack the remains of the little star-shaped stickers.

Toni quickly took several pictures of the room, and thinking that this will be enough for one article in blue and gold, turned her attention to Blossom. She was dressed in blue jeans with ruffles and a simple sleeveless top. She was squatting on the floor, opening several boxes with her long red fingernails.

Topaz bit her lip and brought the camera up to her face to take some pictures. She won't show it to anyone, so why ask permission? Blossom was relaxed and didn't even notice the paparazzi. Just then she whirled around.

“What the hell are you doing, Toni?”

“What?” The girl lowered her hands off the camera, as if doing nothing. 

“You took pictures of me? Why?” 

Blossom strode over to the shorter girl.

“I didn't take your picture! Just a wall behind you.”

Cheryl narrowed her eyes, holding out an open hand.

“Show me!”

“No. This is my private property. You have no right.”

“Give me the camera, Topaz!” Toni was a little startled by Cheryl's tone.

“If you promise I can take some pictures of you!”

The girl didn't know why she needs Cheryl's photos in her personal collection, but for some reason she really wanted.

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Blossom snorted skeptically, and practically yanked the camera off the girl's neck.

“Careful.”

Blossom frowned, holding the device in her hands and quickly flipping through the photos. Cheryl's gaze softened with each photo, and Toni worried about it. The girl was very calm, although Toni had told her that she hadn't been photographed. But then Topaz realized that there were too many personal photos.

“Give it back.”

“No way.” Cheryl started to back away, still flipping through the photos.

“Seriously, Blossom, give it back.”

Cheryl raised her arm with camera, causing Toni to crash into her.

“It's not good to lie, Toni.” One corner of Cheryl's mouth lifted. “Why do you need my photo? Your gallery is too beautiful to be littered with such rubbish.”

“It's not garbage; I liked the way you sat. Give it!” Toni stopped trying to return the camera, because it was useless, and just stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. Cheryl was insufferable, not in a bad way, of course, but she was.

“These photos weren't taken to frame me in some way?” Cheryl raised one eyebrow.

“These pictures have never been seen by anyone but you. You invaded my personal memories.”

“No one, no one saw?” Cheryl dropped her hand, and Toni snatched the camera away, clutching it to her chest.

“No. My parents gave it to me. I don't let anyone touch it.” Toni bit her tongue, revealing such a part of her life to Cheryl.

“Even them?”

“They died.” Toni turned away, switching off the device and hanging it around her neck. “Before you say you're sorry, let's just get back to work.”

“My brother died two years ago. He drowned when we were on the boat.”

Topaz turned to look at Cheryl, who looked sad.

“It hurts.” Toni admitted. “Remembering them, but knowing you can't talk to them anymore, right?”

“Yes. It's depressing, especially when you have no one left but them.”

Toni nodded.

“Can we get out from here?”

“What?” Cheryl looked at Toni like she was an idiot. “We can't leave until we're halfway through.”

“We'll be back later. Come on, Cher?”

Toni held out her hand. She didn't want to leave the conversation on such a sad note. They'd opened up to each other, and she couldn't let Blossom put a wall between them again. She didn't want to.

“You promised me one movie!”

“But the principal can come and check.”

“I can't believe Bombshell never broke the rules. Please!” Toni made a pleading gesture with her hand.

“Okay.” Cheryl took Topaz's hand, and she yanked her away before girl could change her mind.

****

Toni didn't take any chances, knowing Cheryl wouldn't agree to ride the bike, so she agreed to walk without argument. She still held the redhead's hand in hers, and it was strange, though pleasant.

“Who are you living with now?”

Toni suspected Cheryl wouldn't leave such a familiar topic in the gym. She was glad, in a way. She loved to remember her family, because they were associated with the few happy moments of her life.  
They were walking along a secluded path. The only movie theater was about ten minutes away, so Toni didn't mind making conversation.

“I've got an uncle I sleep in his trailer sometimes. But I'm not a fan of spending time with him, we're not really close. I noticed you weren't too keen to go home either.”

“After Jason died, the house was empty. Dad's always missing at work, and mom hates me.”

Cheryl sighed sadly.

“She can't hate you, Cher, you're her daughter.”

“Maybe so, but she definitely doesn't love me. Jason loved me, but my parents don't.“

“What do you like to do in your free time?”

“It's the best change of conversation, Toni.” Cheryl smiled. She was delighted that Topaz was interested. And that hand, in hers, gave a sense of significance, too.

“I'm master of it.”

“You're a master of everything, aren't you? No case you're not good at?”

“I can't cook, if that's what you mean?” She grinned. She was not vulgar by nature, but she liked this innocent flirtation.

“Oh, of course I don't mean that. But I'm glad I'm better than you in some ways. As for my hobbies, I spend all my free time painting. I used to shoot a bow, but eventually I gave it up. And parents do not insist.”

“Shot from a bow? You're like Robin Hood, huh?” The girls went to Bijou, and Toni, like a gentleman, opened the door for the redhead.

“I didn't rob the rich or give money to the poor, Toni. But yeah, I'm not bad at it.”

“I need to see this! Do you want to grab a bite to eat while I buy tickets?”

“Sure. What will you want to eat?”

“Popcorn! Lots of popcorn!”

Cheryl laughed, making Toni smile involuntarily. Reluctantly, the girls unclasped their hands and parted.

“Hello. Can I check the schedule of sessions?”

Toni walked over to the register, glancing over her shoulder as Cheryl picked out the largest bucket of popcorn. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been to a movie with City. Sure, the movie theater was an insanely hackneyed idea for a date, but she loved good movies in good company. Her girlfriend preferred to be in the company of many friends, rather than be with her.

“Yes. Today it shows several films and cartoons here. Do you need the next session?”

“Yes, please.”

“Well. Love, Simon, begins in fifteen minutes. Are you satisfied?”

“Yep. Can I have two tickets?”

The guy at the register smiled and winked.

“The last row, I suppose?”

“No, can we go somewhere closer?”

He wilted. Apparently upset not to gossip about the two doves, perched on the last row.

“The sixth row will fit?”

“Great.” Toni paid just in time. Cheryl came over with popcorn and two cherry cola's bottles. 

“Aha! Cherry Cola for Cherry Bombshell? What could be more predictable?”

“Am I that obvious?”

“No more than I!” Toni held up two tickets.

“Gay drama? Yeah, Bravo, Toni.”

“I can change it if you want!” Toni's face changed, realizing that she had been stupid.

“No, really.” Cheryl smiled gently, forcing her to relax. “Everything is more than okay. Shall we sit down?”

“Sure.” The girls took their seats and began to wait for the beginning of the film.

****

Toni was uncomfortable. The film was almost coming to an end, and at first, everything was more than wonderful. There weren't many people at this hour, just a few teenagers who seemed to be skipping school, too. Toni and Cheryl talked quietly, discussing interesting points, but then, the girl somehow abruptly stopped.

Topaz stopped talking, too, and then noticed why Cheryl had gone quiet. In the darkened room, she would hardly have noticed, but the projector provided little illumination, and Toni saw tears glisten on her pale cheeks.

The girl put the bucket of popcorn on the empty seat next to her and turned half around to face the redhead. She found her hands in the darkness and clasped them in hers. Cheryl looked at her sadly for a moment, smiling wanly, and went back to watching.

Toni paid no more attention to the movie. She looked down at their intertwined fingers, stroking girl's knuckles with her thumbs. She didn't like that the girl beside her was upset and even crying, but she couldn't stop her. If Cheryl needed to get emotional, who could blame her?

When the session ended, Toni silently escorted Cheryl out of the room, refusing to let go of her hand. For some reason, she liked the feel of her cool fingers on hers so much that she wouldn't let it go.  
“How are you?” The girls left the Bijou and just walked down the street.

“Please forgive me. You came to see a movie, and I just ruined it.”

“Cher, you didn't ruin anything. I don't care about the movie; I just want to know that you're okay. Can you tell me what happened?”

“I just…” Cheryl bit her lip, sucking in air.

“Enough. Let's forget about it, okay?” They were passing a small playground, and Toni pulled Cheryl out to the swing. “Come on, it's only 11:00. We haven't to get back to school early.”

Cheryl obeyed without question, feeling the depth of her guilt for Toni. She thought desperately that she had spoiled the girl's mood. They sat on the swing and Topaz began to search her pockets. Cheryl watched her until she saw her take out a cigarette and light it.

The smell of smoke instantly enveloped everything, but for Cheryl it was not something disgusting. She tried smoking when JJ died. It seemed to her that if she will destroy her body from the inside, it would be easier, because she wouldn't stop blaming yourself for his death. She was distracted when Toni handed her a cigarette.

“Thanks.” You should have seen Topaz's surprised look when Cheryl not only didn't send her away, but took a few puffs before returning the cigarette.

“You’re welcome.” Toni smiled.

“I took the situation with Simon too seriously.” Blossom needed an explanation for her behavior. She knew Toni wouldn't insist, but she wanted to justify herself. “I know it's just a stupid movie, but it can happen in real life. I'm not going to whine about society not accepting gays because it doesn't. There are people who do not care, there are those who treat this positively and negatively, but no one talks openly about the family. Where was the last time you heard a gay talk about how his family reacted to a confession? And I'm not talking about bloggers, but about ordinary people.”

Toni realized that this is the sorest subject for the girl. She took out two more cigarettes and lit them, passing one to Cheryl. She was bribed by the fact that she could not hide her bad habit. No one judged her. Blossom accepted the thin menthol cigarette without a word, holding it between her fingers.

Toni smiled. The girl looked so damn good in the cigarette smoke, so right.

“Your girlfriend… Do her parents know you're dating?”

Toni knew what Cheryl was getting at. Mark and Sheila, of course, knew nothing. They thought Toni was just one of their daughter's best friends with family problems. And not in their favor of, they very rarely were homes, and weren't interested in City's personal life at all.

“No. My uncle knows, but he hates it. He hasn't stopped calling me a whore since the moment he saw me kissing a girl.”

Cheryl nodded, as if Toni had confirmed her thoughts.

“I can't even imagine what would happen if my mom found out I like girls. One time, I invited a girl I liked over for a sleepover. Mom caught us when she moving out of her sleeping bag and into my bed. I don't even remember how long I cried then. She lectured me that only the most perverted and depraved girls are in the same bed with each other. By the way, I never saw Heather again. Her parents kind of moved because my mom forced them to. Since then, I'm afraid to communicate with someone.”

“You're not afraid to communicate with me?”

Topaz leaned her head against the swing support, looking down at the pale fingers clutching the now-burning filter.

“I'm afraid but can't stop wanting.” Cheryl whispered, but Toni heard.

“It's good.” Toni answered just as quietly. “Because I want it, too. I won't lie; I didn't want anything to do with you because Felicity has accused you of every mortal sin too many times. But I got to know you better and I…”

“And you?” Cheryl, too, was leaning on the support, her head lightly touching Toni's hair. 

“I don't know how to put it into words. Simply I understood, that not worth to pay attention on someone's opinion, is worth the most around the deal.”

“We need to get back to school and finish decorating.”

“Of Course, Cher-Cher. Whatever you say.” Toni stood and waited for Cheryl to follow. She turned to go, but Cheryl stopped her.

“Toni?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you take my hand, please?”

Topaz's heart sank. The innocent question finished her off. She just needed to know the reasons, because she was on the verge of telling Cheryl everything about Felicity's plan. Without a word, the girl took Cheryl's hand, lacing their fingers together as she headed toward the school.

-

Toni couldn't get the conversation with Cheryl out of her head. She was so wrong about this girl that every second she spent with her, she was ashamed. She blatantly lied to her, though, and now spoke without a second thought. She really liked Cheryl. She was amazing, actually, which is why Toni was disgusted with herself.

They finished the rest of it very quickly, and at five o'clock, when the vixens' training, and indeed all of Cheryl's assistants' classes, were over, the rest of the guys pulled into the gym. Cheryl had calmed down by this time, and they had returned to various cheerful topics of conversation. Blossom had even let Toni go to the blue-and-gold's office to hand over the photos.

“But if anyone sees these cheesy photos of me printing stickers…

“You can't threaten me because you won't lose such a valuable assistant.” Toni grinned. “Yeah, and don't you dare call my pictures cheesy.”

Topaz stuck out her tongue at the girl and ran out of the room. Her mood ranged from good to very good. Cheryl was fun and calm, she wasn't even thinking about her worthless life, for some time.  
The girl was humming a song as she made her way to the office occupied by the newspaper office. She had not expected to find Jughead there, for she had received word of an urgent meeting of serpents, from which she had safely escaped, but Betty always sat there late into the night. She and Jones were definitely right for each other: both were obsessed with investigating and writing articles. Toni wouldn't have been surprised if Elizabeth had joined the serpents, and it probably wouldn't be long. Topaz was still trying to erase from her mind that horribly vulgar dance in their bar that Betty had danced to prove something to her boyfriend.

For some reason, she wondered what Cheryl would look like on the stage at their bar. The way she danced would officially be Toni's favorite fantasy, but also, she wouldn't want anyone else watching.  
Felicity also very eagerly wanted to get into a gang, but Toni immediately denied this. To get into a gang, you have to be loyal to it, do everything for it, as for the family. And for Stufts, it was certainly a mere whim, a fleeting desire. She forgot about it at once, thank God. 

Toni paused outside the office and knocked softly as she stepped inside. One day she came in without knocking and found Betty on the table, not looking very nice, and Jughead was there, too.

“Oh, Toni, is that you?”

Topaz paused in the doorway, noticing not only Elizabeth at the head table, but Madison and Felicity as well.

“Hey, girls. Betts, I'm actually here to drop off some photos, so I won't be long.”

“Sure. Over there, you can hook up the camera.” Cooper was writing, busy, unlike the others, who stared at her suspiciously. She pointed behind her, where Toni spotted Jug's laptop.

“Well, do you want to share your successes, Antoinette?”

Toni gritted her teeth. She hated her full name, which her uncle used when he yelled at her.

“I don't know what you mean.” Toni plugged in the camera, watching dozens of photos pop up in the window. Including a photo of Cheryl, the last one, by the way, with her disgruntled face when she caught Toni.

“Come on, Betty already heard everything from Jughead. How's the plan to screw Blossom going?”

Toni clenched her hands into fists. She quickly copied the photos she needed, tossing them into the file for the article, and turned off all the devices.

“What have you been doing with her all day? She even asked you to skip school. Can it be so fast?”

Topaz didn't recognize her, and Betty looked from one girl to the other.

“I don't do it anymore. I don't care about your plans, City. If that's all you care about. I'm helping Cheryl because prom is as important to me as it is to her.”

“Oh? And can you have fallen in love with her already? How long has it been? Couple days? Just like love at first sight.”

Toni flushed with rage, but she couldn't speak because City interrupted her angrily.

“But don't get your hopes up. She's been hitting on me since secondary school. I'm her only love, as it turns out. I'm sure she's wasting her time with you because she wants to get back at me for saying no.”

Toni's heart skipped a few beats. Have you ever had a situation where you love someone madly and then they cease to exist? Toni felt it now. Madison was surprised, silencing her friend.

“We're breaking up, Felicity.”

“With great pleasure, Antoinette.”

“Wonderful.”

Toni ran out of the office with tears in her eyes.

If what City said was true, then Cheryl had been lying to the girl just as much as she had been lying to her. Was she in love with Felicity? But why did she say she wanted to communicate with Toni? She didn't understand it, but it hurt. She was in terrible pain from the words of her girlfriend, the way she just crushed all feelings of Topaz in front of other people, and also the cause of her hatred for Cheryl. Toni brushed the nasty moisture from her cheeks before heading to the gym.

She saw Cheryl smile at her as she directed the decorating process, and she smiled too, but it wasn't true smile. She wanted to escape from this pit of lies. Everyone around her lied, but she was no better. She dragged herself into this abyss. She should have just given up on the dubious idea of going to prom. Yes, let it be gone to hell, but she wanted to go back, just rewind time and change events.  
Until the evening she tried to pretend that something busy, in fact, not doing anything. So she and Cheryl were on their way to the parking lot. Toni didn't say anything because she knew if she start talking, and she was going to say everything she thought about this girl, good and bad.

Cheryl tried many times to speak, but she saw that something had completely spoiled girl's mood, and did not interfere. They stopped at their vehicles.

“I'm sorry if I did something wrong today.” Cheryl fingered a bunch of keys. “But I am very grateful to you for this day.”

How many lies from your lips, constant lies.

Toni wasn't even listening to what Blossom was saying. All her thoughts were elsewhere. But she heard the wild roar of tires and turned her attention to the road. Cheryl, too, looked to where dozens of headlights illuminated the night. Toni pulled her vibrating phone out of her pocket.

“Yeah?” It wasn't Jughead's first call she'd finally answered. The guy was screaming really loud.

“The ghoulies, Toni. They were released from prison, and now they want to get even for the race. Don't be alone, you'd better come to the bar. We're here.”

“I see their Jug, they're near the school.”

“Damn. Will you have time to slip away?”

“I don't know.” Toni glanced at the girl beside her. “Cheryl's here. I can't leave her alone.”

“Take her with you, we'll protect her, but hurry. They won't leave you alone if they notice you.”

Toni dropped the call.

“Shit!” As she spoke, she didn't notice that several ghoulies with bats were already approaching the parking lot.

“Toni?”

“Get on the bike, Cheryl. Now!” Toni didn't want to scream, but her anger was mixed with panic at what might have happened to them.

“I'm not getting on that thing. I'm expected home!” Toni wasn't surprised that the girl was showing off.

“Hey! Who's there? Isn't Miss Topaz?”

Toni narrowed her eyes and spotted Malachai in the distance, the leader of the gang with whom the serpents had always had a feud.

“I said sit.” Toni grabbed Cheryl's arm and pulled her toward the bike. She started the bike in one swift motion, not bothering with helmets, and jumped on top of it, pulling Cheryl after her. Startled, she clutched at Toni's waist, pressing against her back and squeezing her eyes shut.

“Where are you going?”

Topaz in the last moment managed to break away and fly past guys.

“Follow her! Follow her!”

Toni presses the gas pedal to the floor. She'd never driven so fast, but now the fear for her life, and Cheryl's, was making her unbalanced. The redhead had a death grip on the girl, and every now and then she screamed as Toni skidded around corners.

“Please, Toni, please slow down.” Toni could hear the girl's voice shaking, and maybe even crying. As heart-wrenching as it was to know that she was the culprit, Toni couldn't stop herself.

“Please, baby girl, just be patient. I promise nothing will happen to us, just hold on tight.”

Toni had called Cheryl so affectionately, but she wasn't sorry. She'd call her that as many times as she needed to.

Cheryl nuzzled her neck, and Toni felt the wetness. Cheryl was crying with fear.

Topaz glanced frantically from the road to the instrument panel. She knew that the fuel supply was not designed for such a fast ride and inexorably ended. It would have been over before they even got into Southside territory.

“Cheryl, can you hear me? Cher-Cher?”

“Yes.” Cheryl sniffed her nose.

“You have to do something very important.”

“I can't.” Toni was beginning to feel pain in her ribs from the pressure of Cheryl's fingers.

“You can. You can do anything, Cherry. Do you hear the hum of motorcycles?”

Cheryl nodded at her neck. Toni knew the girl wouldn't even open her eyes because she was afraid to look at the road.

“If they catch us, we won't leave alive, Cher. They're scum. We're running out of gas. Can you get my phone and call Jughead?”

“I don't think I can.”

“Please, you have to help us.” Toni took one hand off the steering wheel for a second, squeezing Cheryl's fingers curled around her waist. “Just try.”

“O… okay.”

“I'll slow down a bit, just hold on tight and put it on speaker.” Girls worked smoothly, as a host mechanism.

As Toni slowed down a bit, Cheryl pulled the phone out of her jacket and dialed the number, immediately snuggling back against the girl's back. Toni heard an excited voice.

“Where are you, Toni?”

“Jug, we're three miles away, running out of gas. I think we can hold out for, like, five minutes at the most until it dies. The ghoulies are on my tail, send someone to meet me.”

“Send Sweet Pea and Fangs. Just hold on a little longer.”

Topaz began to slow down so that she wouldn't run out of gas at a hundred and fifty kilometers an hour.

“Good girl.” Toni pulled over to the side of the road, fearfully aware that the guys would arrive only 10 minutes later, and the Ghoulies are about to catch them. She put her feet on the sides of the bike so it wouldn't fall and put her palms on Cheryl's arms around her waist. “You did it, okay? They'll take us.”

“I'm scared, Toni. I'm so scared.” Toni's insides ached from the way she'd framed this girl. All foolish grudges were forgotten. She even didn't care for Felicity, which, so strove to make her hurt more. Topaz leaned her head back against Cheryl's shoulder, listening to her rapid breathing and stroking her hands.

But they wouldn't have been left for long. And that was what Toni feared most. The girl took a level position, getting off the bike and putting it on the bandwagon.

“Come on, Cher-Cher, you need to get off.”

Toni took her shaking hands and helped her down.

“Listen to me carefully.” Topaz took the girl's face in her hands. She looked at her like a frightened little kitten. Behind in the back they already flew insults from the approaching bikers. “You must hide in the woods. The guys will be here in a few minutes, but I don't want the Ghoulies to know who you are.”

“I'm not leaving you alone. They'll hurt you.” Cheryl's voice shook crazily, but she found the strength to squeeze the hand that covered her cheek with hers.

“They can't hurt me. Just hide until I call you. Promise me you won't come out until I call!”

“I…”

“Cheryl!”

“I promise.”

Toni nudged the girl off the side of the road so she could quickly disappear into the darkness of the woods. She could feel the headlights of motorcycles starting to stop behind her.

“So, so, so. Didn't calculate the power of your iron horse?” Malachai laughed, and Toni wanted to punch him in the cheeky face.

“What are you standing there for, as not native?” The girl stooped to take a small penknife from her boot.

“Yeah, I can't figure out where you hid your girlfriend.”

“Don't even talk about her. She had nothing to do with it. This is our showdown.” Toni spread the knife in her hand and turned to the boy.

“Whoa, determined?” Topaz noticed she'd screwed up. Not only was Malachai gathered around her, but four other Ghoulies as well. She didn't stand a chance if Sweet Pea didn't show up in a few minutes.

“You see, snake, none of your gang is there when you need help. Why don't you change your mind and join us before it's too late?” Malachai came too close, radiating interest.

"You're dreaming, you bastard." Toni raised her knife, but the boy slapped her across the face. The girl broke down and dropped the only weapon of defense.

"What failure, and than you now to defend?" Toni spat out a blood clot and clenched her fists at chest level as she took a stance.

"Don't touch her, please!" Toni spun around, taking a punch in the gut and twisting in pain.

"Here's the girlfriend!" 

"No, go away." Toni croaked, waving at Cheryl, and Malachai hit her again on the head with something. 

The last thing she saw was headlights.


	4. 4

Toni jumped as soon as she smelled ammonia. She recognized the place at once: she was lying on one of the battered sofas in the Wyrm. Her ribs tingled from the sudden movement, and the back of her head throbbed.

“Where is she? Where's Cheryl?”

“I am here.” The redhead pushed past Sweet Pea and Fangs, who were leaning over Toni, and sat on the edge of the couch.

“You okay? They didn't do anything to you?” Toni bit her lip in pain, but she put her hand on the girl's cheek and turned her head, looking for signs of a beating.

“I'm fine, unlike you, you fucking hero.” Cheryl took Toni's hand away from her face and looked away. “Don't do that again, okay? If your friends hadn't made it in time, this man would have killed you.”

Cheryl's voice trembled again, but she calmed down instantly. She wouldn't let herself cry in front of strangers.

“Toni! Where is she? Jughead, where is she?” Toni heard a familiar voice, and as the boys parted, she saw its owner.

“Sorry, I called her. I didn't think you'd be with anyone else.” Fangs scratched his head uncomfortably.

“It's all right, Fog. But we really did break up.”

Blossom was uncomfortable, but she was still sitting next to Toni.

“I need to leave you two alone.”

“No.” Toni grabbed the girl's wrist. “I don't want to see Felicity. I want you to stay with me.” The pink-haired girl added more quietly.

"Why the hell should I stand by? There's blood all over your nose and the back of your head." 

"I'll take care of her, Felicity." Cheryl stepped between Toni and Felicity, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on, when have you ever cared about anyone? Or has she repaid you in some way?"

Everyone was silent, listening to the verbal sparring of the two girls, but the silence was broken by the sound of a slap.

"She almost got killed, you jealous bitch, and all you can think about is whether or not we fucked?" 

"How dare you?

"Fel, I think you should go." Jughead put his arm around her and turned her around.

"Hell no. Let Toni decide who should stay: her girlfriend or that bitch."

"Go Away, Felicity. You were right when you said we should break up."

Topaz felt very sick, dizzy, nauseous, and her whole body felt as if it had been pierced by a thousand needles.

Before she could say another word, she fainted.

****

The girl awoke to the fact that someone put something wet on her face. 

She reached for her forehead, but someone stopped her.

"It's just a compress, Toni. Don't touch it, it'll help you."

Topaz opened her eyes and saw no one but Cheryl. The girl was still with her, though she could have asked Jughead to take her home.

"What happened?" 

"When that guy knocked you out, your friends showed up. There was a fight, but your friends dealt with these scum." Cheryl smiled wanly, running her fingers over Toni's hot cheek. "I was so scared for you. It was horrible: you were lying on the ground and there was blood all around."

"Forgive me. You shouldn't have gotten involved in this at all. But where I am, there's always trouble. So I live."

"So you're in the serpents’ gang? When were you gonna tell me?"

"For you to run away the next second? No, thanks." Toni groaned as the pain in her head returned.

"I wouldn't go anywhere, there are just some things you could have warned me about." Cheryl sat up and came back with the pills and a glass of water. "Get up a little, it's the painkillers." 

Topaz dutifully took the pills and lay back on the pillow.

"Where is everyone?"

"I dunno. They're having some kind of meeting. A man came in, FP, I think. They decide what to do with the Ghoulies."

"And I'm lying here, of course." She frowned. She became a completely useless part of the gang, a wounded fighter.

"You've done enough heroics for one day."

"Shall I ask Jughead to take you home? You're not going to spend the night in a filthy Southside scum bar, aren't you?"

Toni smiled slightly. Cheryl would have said that to her face a few days ago. So much had happened in their lives in such a short space of time, but Toni wouldn't change that. Even her concussion and a couple of broken ribs.

"I'd stay with you, if you don't mind? 

"Cher, I can't take you home with me, because I haven't it, and I will not risk to show-up in my uncle’s trailer. He's not in a gang, he's not part of my family, so if he sees me like this, he's gonna throw me out. You're not gonna sleep here with me on a dirty couch, aren't you?" 

"I don't want to go home, T. T."

A smile spread across Antoinette's face.

"What did you call me?" 

"What? You can use that stupid "Cher-Cher", but I can't?" Cheryl looked down at her hands. 

"I like it more than you do, picky ass." As soon as she could, Toni moved to the back of the couch to make free space.

She pulled the cold towel from her forehead and patted the couch. "Lie. You need to get some sleep if you're going to be at school tomorrow." She squeezed her eyes shut against the unbearable pain in her ribs, but didn't bother the redhead.

Cheryl lay down carefully, turning her face to Toni, who in turn lay on her side, though it made her uncomfortable.

"I promise not to bother you tonight, because I'm not quite in shape, unless you do?" Topaz held out her little finger to relax Cheryl.

Cheryl smiled, holding out her little finger to seal the promise.

"Sleep, baby." Toni tucked a stray strand of hair behind Cheryl's ear and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Antoinette."

****

Toni slept like a log, though her body began to ache as soon as she opened her eyes. But she knew why. Cheryl, who had been lying a mile away from her when they'd fallen asleep, was now pressed against her, her nose tangled in her pink hair. It felt so good that Toni groaned. Recently she wanted and needed someone next to her: physically, emotionally. And she didn't care that Cheryl was taking revenge on Felicity in this way. As long as she's around, it's okay.

"Awake?" Toni leaned back and looked up. Fangs leaned over and looked at her with a smile.

"I am, but she isn't, so be quiet," Toni whispered.

"Nicely. You're not going to school dressed like that, but does she want to miss the day?" 

"What time is it?" 

"Yes already almost eight, wanted to wake up you, but you itself embraced."

"Will you take her to school, please?" 

"Certainly. Everything for my sister's girlfriend." Fangs smiled. Sure, he and Sweet Pea were assholes in some situations, but Toni really thought of them as brothers. Even Jughead, whom she met much later.

"Cher-Cher?" Toni whispered in her ear, her breath hot against her. Cheryl shuddered and moved away, meeting the floor. "Damn, I'm sorry." Toni jumped, immediately, wrapping her hand around her ribs.

"No, I'm fine." Cheryl was sitting on the floor, batting her eyelashes, staring at Toni, apparently still in a daze.

"I wouldn't touch you, but I don't think the President would miss a school day."

"You're right." Cheryl smiled. She was embarrassed to be hugging Toni, and she was doing it deliberately and willingly. "I can't miss it. But you need to rest, okay? I'll talk to the Director and figure something out."

" Why are you doing this?" Toni didn't want to ask, but she couldn't help it anymore. She'd doubted the people around her so much lately that she couldn't lose Cheryl, too. Let her just go away, leave her alone, if this was stupid revenge.

"Doing what?" Cheryl stood up and frowned.

"Taking care of me?" Toni looked away before blurting out the information. "I know. You were in love with Felicity, but she turned you down because of me. Tell me you're not getting back at her through me."

"So you know everything?" Cheryl grinned, beginning to slowly clap her hands. Toni stared at the strange reaction. "That's what she told you, right? That I fell in love with her? I'm not surprised, actually, but I was hoping that my once best friend would have some humanity left."

Cheryl is taken aback by Toni by this response.

"Were you friends?" 

"Yes, practically since kindergarten. City and I were inseparable until you transferred to our school. What's it been, three years? So, when you walked into Riverdale high school, you stole two girls' hearts."   
Cheryl smiled as if she'd remembered something really good and began to tell her.

"We talked about you coming, actually. I liked your looks and your sense of style, and City went crazy when she found out you were from Southside. She loved the bad guys, but I didn't think she'd look at the girl. I was actually a deviant in our group. My friends knew, and I thought they accepted me, but that was before Felicity got interested. I wanted to force myself to meet you, but she did it first. You two became friends, and she told me she was gonna tell my mom I was gay.…" 

Cheryl paused to catch her breath, each word a struggle. 

She felt like an idiot, and she wanted to scream.

"I hated her for it. She just personally put an end to my feelings for you, which I had to put up with. She became your girlfriend even though she knew everything. She kissed you in front of me, hugged you, though…"

The girl began to cry. Toni hated herself for making this girl cry so often. She didn't deserve one of her tears.

"Hey, ready?" Fangs appeared in the doorway, and Cheryl turned away, wiping tears from her eyes.

"No, she's coming with me. Did you take my bike?" Toni stood up from the couch. She didn't care how she looked or how much it hurt. She didn't care about herself.

"Yeah, it's fueled and parked."

"Perfectly. Can you get my duffel bag from the basement?" 

Guy nodded and has left.

"You won't cry because of me anymore, do you hear?" Toni moved closer to Cheryl, taking her chin in her hands and forcing her to look into her eyes. Her eyes were red from the tears she had shed over the past two days. So many tears. "Not because of me, not because of Felicity, not because of anyone, because no one in this fucking world deserves your tears. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. If I had known, I would never have gone along with the City. I have to tell you something, but promise me you won't send me away after this, or at least just listen to the rest of it."  
Cheryl nodded for Toni to begin.

"The night you sent me the photo, Felicity had a plan. She wanted me to ask you to prom, and then dumped you at the last minute. I didn't agree, but she was so insistent. I didn't understand the reason, because I'd never heard a reasonable thing to say about hating you. I also didn't understand why you'd be upset when I dumped you if I was nothing to you. If I had known about this whole situation, I would never have done this. But I swear to you, as soon as I started to find out who you really were, I told City I was out of it. All I want right now is for you to forgive me. Also, I want to slap Stuffts' face, but I don't care about her." 

Cheryl stood there in silence. Her heart ached to kill Toni right there on the fucking spot. She'd wanted nothing more than to be close to her for years. She didn't want to be chased or bruised, but if Toni was around, if she let her hold her like he had last night, Cheryl would take it. Her ego didn't.

"I hate you." One tear rolled down the girl's cheek, then another and a third. "I hate you, Toni. I don't care if you knew how I felt or not, but what did I do to you? What did I do for your fucking girlfriend to make you want to make fun of me? Yes, I am a complete bitch who is ready to insult anyone who looks askance at her. But she's taken everything: she's taken you! What the hell does she want? Take my prom? My life? So let her choke, I don't want any of this."

Fangs walked into the bar smiling and talking on the phone, but dropped the call when he heard the argument.

"Is everything okay?" He's never seen Toni so depressed. She had no face and her eyes were wet.

"I'm sorry, Cheryl. I'm very sorry."

"You're not sorry for shit! I don't want to see you!" Cheryl walked toward the exit, bumping Fangs with her shoulder. "Take me home! I'm not going with this Judas. Fogarty glanced at Toni, who sank back exhausted on the sofa and covered her face with her hands.

"Take her where she wants to go, Fog, please."

"Sure." Fogarty went outside and watched Cheryl, leaning against the wall of the white Wyrm, weeping bitterly into her own hands. He'd never seen Toni more depressed. He had never seen her so happy, either. Felicity was too frequent a guest in their establishment, but she infuriated all of Toni's friends. She was a walking stereotype of the South versus the North, but Cheryl seemed different.

She screamed like that when they arrived at the Ghoulies fight yesterday. She crawled on her knees on the asphalt, checking to see if Toni was breathing. She hadn't moved a step away from her while she'd been unconscious, and she'd treated all her wounds. She'd been talking to Jughead all evening, trying to figure out something about ghoulies and how to punish them.

"Hey, Cheryl? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She wiped her cheeks, making them even redder. – "Are you going to take me home or not?"

"Where I should drive?" 

"Thornhill. Do you know where it is?"

The guy nodded and walked over to his motorcycle, handing Cheryl his helmet as she followed. The girl did not even resent the prospect of going on a bike. She had never thought of a second heartbreak, nor of a third. But it seems her heart was meant to be broken over and over again. She just leaned against Fogarty's broad back, waiting for him to start the engine and pull out onto the road.  
She suddenly began to spit absolutely on everything: school, prom, the love she longed to feel her entire life. If she had the chance, she would have gone back to Sweetwater river that night, and gladly taken her brother's place. She had no reason to live anymore. 

****

Toni had never cried like that. It seems that time has ceased to exist, or she just could not stop. She hadn't cried that much in her life, but the story had touched everything in her body. She didn't want to lose Cheryl so much that she pushed her away with her own hands. Every moment she'd spent in Riverdale high school was different now. She remembered the red-haired fifteen-year-old girl with the big glasses and the beautiful brunette with the curly hair standing by the lockers when she'd first walked into the school. The way the girl smiled, showing braces, but then she was embarrassed and covered her mouth with her hand. And then she just stopped seeing it. Felicity followed her everywhere, forgetting her best friend. And the girlfriend began to grow: the braces have been forgotten, opening the way white even teeth, the hair was no longer taken back in a braid, developing tresses in the wind, glasses has been permanently tucked away in a distant drawer. Cheryl had gone from a pimply teenager to a gorgeous woman, but Toni had been blinded by the imposed beauty of her new girlfriend, who had become something more too quickly.

Is it true what Cheryl did wrong? She was always nice to Toni, even helping out in class when she asked. And Toni didn't have the brains to even think before trusting her girlfriend. Her fucking ex-girlfriend who's been lying to her face the whole time.

Toni slapped her forehead with the flat of her hand, then again and again, until the hated pain returned and throbbed in her temples.

She was going to stay on that couch forever. Just sit there and never come out, ever again. She deserves to be alone for this.

Jughead appeared in the bar like a ghost, quietly and unexpectedly. She shivered.

"It can't be that bad?" He sat down beside her on the sofa, and she hugged him, still crying.

"It's awful. She hates me."

"She loves you, very much." Jug loved to philosophize, and it always annoyed Toni, but now she wanted to hear from an intelligent man that things could change.

"I let her down, Jug. She trusted me completely, opened up, and I just stomped on her heart."

"Do you regret it?" 

"Certainly. If only I knew Felicity was lying to me... but Jug, I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I stop and think? I just did everything she asked me to do without question. It's not the first time. In the three years of our friendship, in the year of our relationship, I had followed her every whim without a second thought, and she hadn't even loved me. She blackmailed Cheryl into not even coming near me. It's mean."   
"Listen to me, Toni. You've been following City's orders all along, isn't it time to do something the way you want? You like Cheryl, don't you?"

"Yes, I think so."

"You think so?" He smiled.

"I like her, I like her so damn much."

"Then prove it to her. She knows you made a mistake, but you have to fix it."

"How am I supposed to fix it? I screwed up so bad, she won't even want to see me."

"First, you should change." Jughead pointed to the door where her duffel bag stood in the corner. "We'll talk later."

-

It took Toni a while to get herself together. There were bruises on all the ribs on the left side, and her nose was slightly swollen, but thanks to Cheryl's cold compresses, which were not just for the concussion, nothing serious was visible. She'd changed out of her mud-and blood-stained clothes, and she looked pretty good, thanks to her makeup, which was also among the items. She had left the bag here long ago, when her uncle had first turned her out of the house, and she had nowhere to go. She didn't dare bother F.P., but she knew from what the boys had told her that she could always sleep at the wyrm.

Toni came out of the bathroom and spotted Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Jughead sitting at the bar. They were discussing something.

"Hey, Sweets." Toni smiled faintly at the boy she hadn't seen today.

"Hey, kid. How are your bruises?"

"I'll live. What have you got there?" – The girl noticed a medium size transparent box, which guy twisted in his hands.

"Fuck knows, Jones asked me to buy it, that's why I came."

Jug swiveled in his bar stool to look at Toni.

"It's a boutonniere, Toni." 

"Now see." Toni studied the beautiful violet flower inside the glass box. "Why would Sweets want a flower?" 

"This flower for Cheryl, not Sweet Pea." She frowned. It took her a long time to understand. 

"I don't think she'll forgive me if I just give her a poor flower."

Jones sighed heavily. His friends were idiots sometimes.

"It's not just a flower, Toni, don't be silly. You're gonna ask Cheryl to prom like a proper girl. Put a boutonniere on her hand."

Toni thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I'm willing to try, I hope this flower doesn't scratch my skin when she throws it in my face."

"No, I don't think so, but broken glass might if she threw it with the box." Sweet Pea smiled slightly, trying to lighten her mood.

"I'll drive you." Fangs rose from his chair. "Besides, I know where to go."

****

Cheryl was lying on the bed when there was a knock on the door.

It was her mother, there was no one else to disturb her. Penelope didn't care what state her daughter was in. She had no one to talk to.

The woman came in without waiting for an answer and sat down on the bed.

"What is it, mom?" Cheryl rolled onto her side, turning away so she wouldn't have to look at her mother with tear-stained eyes. Of course, she wouldn't even ask what was wrong, but she didn't want to look weak.

"I don't care what happens to you, but I want you to tell me what kind of guys just drove up to our house?"

Cheryl glanced over her shoulder. She hadn't even heard any noise, or maybe she hadn't heard anything at all since her body had touched the bed. Every second she replayed what Toni had told her.  
"They look like a pack of bandits, and your father won't be here until next week. The tall guy asked you to come out. Who are you messing with again?" 

"What, you're hoping it's a guy this time, aren't you, mom? Well, hell no."

Cheryl got out of bed, casting a weary glance in the mirror. She looked exactly the same as yesterday, only styling was no longer, and from the makeup is gone. She knew exactly who she was going to meet downstairs, so she made no attempt to change her appearance.

She went down the stairs and opened the front door.

In the territory of Thornhill there were two bikes on which guys relied. Sweet Pea on one, and Fangs and Toni on the other.

"What the hell are you doing at my house?"

"Cheryl, can I talk to you, please?" Toni took a step forward as the boys went in the opposite direction to let them talk in private.

"No. I've heard enough from you. What else have you come to kill me with?"

"Just a few minutes and I won't bother you again, okay?"

Blossom rubbed her temple wearily. This girl had brought too much disappointment into her life, so a few minutes wouldn't spoil anything. She closed the door behind her so her mother wouldn't have a chance to overhear, and went to meet Toni.

"Well?" 

"Cher, I keep telling you how sorry I am. I'm a complete idiot and selfish. I didn't even think about how painful and unpleasant it would be for you. I thought only of myself, there is no need to deny it. But in those few days, you've turned my life upside down. I loved Felicity with all my heart, or I thought I did, because every second I spent with you, all I could think was that it wasn't like that at all. I didn't want to go back to my old life when I was with you. I felt like a perfectly normal teenager, not a girl from the suburbs with a tragic fate and a bad reputation. I won't say I love you like in a snotty movie because love doesn't come in a few days. It took you several years to love me, and I can only beg you to give me as much to love you. I like you very much, Cher-Cher." Toni sniffed, cursing herself for not being able to contain herself. She dropped to one knee, not without trembling, and took the boutonniere from her pocket. "Will you go to prom with me, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom?"  
Cheryl didn't know what to say. She was speechless as she tried to think of a way to tell Toni to go away. She would never have expected the girl she loved to come and ask to go to the prom with her.   
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"I'm so sorry." Toni's face darkened. She'd assumed this stupid Jughead idea was a waste of time, but she didn't think it would upset her any more. It seemed that how much more? Topaz stood up and her hands dropped to her sides. "I'm sorry I wasted your time. I won't dare disturb you again."

Toni's voice had shrunk, and she wanted a cigarette to keep from crying again.

She turned away to go to the bike as Cheryl grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face her.

"Please give me my boutonniere." Cheryl breathed into Toni's mouth, drawing her into a soft kiss. Her hands moved to Toni's neck, and Toni wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. Girls slowly were plunged in maelstrom of feelings, sharing a kiss. They seemed to breathe the same air, their lips moving in unison, so perfectly suited to each other.

"I know you can't say that. But, I can..." – Cheryl pulled back immediately, grabbing the lips a breath of air to rekindle a sweet kiss. "I love you."


End file.
